True Friends
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: Something big happens to Rachel but is it the kick she needs to show her true self and her true friends. Rated T for saftey and because I don't know how to rate or do summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Glee fic and fair warning I only saw season 1 and a few episodes of season 2, yeah I kinda lost interest once I realized Puckleberry was never going to be endgame but I saw enough to know Finn is not good enough for Rachel, Noah on the other hand is so perfect for her and her for him and why can't the writers see that?! Anyway wish me luck with this by the way some of the characters might act OC but hey my story and I don't care what people think, unless they like it. P.S. Some of the songs you might never heard of.**

(RACHEL'S POV)

Worst night ever. I can't believe that just happened. Alright Rachel let's review what just happened.  
_FLASHBACK… sort of _**(give me a break I've never done one before)**_  
_"Finn," I said as I knocked on the front door of my boyfriend of 8 months' house. "Finn open the door."I came to surprise him and to work on our new duet for Glee, and maybe some other things. I wanted to talk to Finn about something regarding some of the most important people in my life that I really wanted him to meet, not my parents, people even more important even if no one knows who they are. Well except for Noah, but I've known him since we were 2 and they're just as important to him as they are to me so he doesn't count. I was so happy I felt nothing could ruin my mood. I was so wrong and I so jinxed it. After about 10 minutes of waiting the door opened. To my surprise it's not Finn who opens the door, it's not even my best friend Kurt Hummel, and Finn's step brother, who opens the door, it is none other than the blond cheerleader who I hate and who has made it her life mission to make sure my life is a living hell, Quinn Fabray, wearing my boyfriend's shirt. The smile I was wearing disappears, but no surprise an evil smirk appears on her perfect little face. I'm so, so… ugh I can't think of a word! And that's saying something for me! All I do is stand there with my mouth open trying to find the right words, the word bitch and a punch to that perfect little nose of hers comes to mind but I know better than to do that. Stupid conscience.  
"Hey Quinn who's at the door," I hear my so called boyfriend ask from inside the house. Note to self never fall for a Quarterback again.  
"Oh no one Finn," Quinn told him that stupid smirk not leaving her face. Man if t an Angel and a Devil appear on my shoulder and give me options I'm going with the Devil's.  
"If it's not clear," Quinn started looking me dead in the eyes, "I won." She told me before closing the door in my face.  
_END OF SORT OF FLASHBACK  
_And that is how dear Rachel you ended up listening to break up music in your car, crying on a Saturday night. I feel like such an idiot. Why can't I get what Quinn said out of my head, "I won."  
"I won." I repeated. "We'll see about that," I said to myself turning off my music and getting out my phone. It didn't even take me 2 seconds to find the right number, this is something I'm going to need help with. "Hey it's me," I say as the person I called picked up the phone.  
"Hey girly, what up you sound upset? Have you've been crying?" The concerned, famine voice asked.  
"Yeah I have and I need your help, all of your help, even Noah's." I told her.  
"WHAT HAPPENED, TELL ME!" She asked very concerned and yet very interested. I told her everything, I've always have told her everything. "OMG THAT JERK! What are you going to do?!"  
"What I do best." I told her as a plan formed in my mind.  
"Ooo I don't know what you're thinking but I like it!" She said very happily.  
"It's time that the student body of McKinley High see the real me and learn that there is nothing I do better than revenge."  
"Want me to call the others and get them in on it, no way would they want to miss out on this. No one hurts our girl, or anyone of us and gets away with it."  
"You got that right, I already got an idea, it involves all of us and transfer forms."  
"You thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Yep, get ready to come to McKinley."  
"Thank you God! I've missed going to the same school as you, everyone has, and with us by your side no way will this Finn jerk will ever hurt you again, or anyone else for that matter."  
"I've missed you guys to even if we hang out every weekend, it's not the same, charge up your phone we got calls to make."  
"Got it Angel can't wait for Monday, love you heaps."  
"Love you to Tash, see you soon." I told her before we both hung up. Alright time to talk to the one person who will for sure help.  
_ "Hey I need to tak 2 u, it's important. -Rachel" _I wrote before pressing send. I didn't even have to wait 5 minutes for a reply.  
_"K B, c u then. -Noah"  
"Thanks u rock. –Rachel"  
"I know but what's so important? –Noah"  
"Let's just say it has something to do with Finn. –Rachel"  
"What did the idiot do this time? –Noah"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. –Rachel"  
"Alright, whatever, c u in 10. –Noah"  
"K c u in 10. –Rachel"  
_ That ended our conversation for now as I threw my phone in my purse and started driving home. This is not going to be a fun talk.

**So how was it? Now remember this is my first Glee fic so don't be harsh. Anyway tell me what you think and expect more to come until then, REMEMBER THE ALAMO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, that was quick. Either it was very good and seemed intriguing or Glee just has a very big fandom. Either way I'm happy. To the one guest sorry about Quinn being the bad guy but like I said I've only seen season 1 and some episodes of season 2. Anyway on to the chapter.**

(Puck's POV) _Meanwhile_

Alright, I'm bored. No work, Sarah is at a sleepover, mom's at work, Rachel is going to Finn's, I promised Rachel I'd stop the one night stands (no one can say I'm whipped), the guys have dates, I knew I should have gone with the gang to The Lot. Come on Jewish God make something happen tonight. And it's then I heard Dead Inside by Skillet coming from my phone.  
"That was fast," I say to myself before picking up my phone. "Go for Puck."  
"Go for Puck? Really man?" I hear the voice of the best friend, Dallas Johnson.  
"Hey man, what up, how was The Lot?" I asked as I laid down on my bed.  
"Good, really good, but dude didn't you hear?" He asked  
"Did I hear what? And since when did you become gossip?" I asked because usually Dally is annoyed by gossips, one reason why we both hate Jew Fro, that and the fact he is basically stalking Rachel.  
"Trust me dude this ain't gossip but if you don't know then I can't tell you." Man I hate it when he says that.  
"Dude if you can't tell me, what's the point of calling me to see if I know?" I ask very annoyed  
"To make sure you didn't go off and kill someone. Shit." And I love when he says something like that. Now we're getting somewhere.  
"Why would I need to go kill someone?" I asked very glad he let that slipped.  
"Dude I can't tell you, if I do the girls will have my neck especially Rachel. Shit! See this is why I really shouldn't get the job of seeing if you know something and not killing someone!" He's got that right. But now I know it has something to do with Rachel and me wanting to kill someone. You've got to be kidding me.  
"Dall what did Finn do?!" I asked both annoyed and very angry. What did that idiot do this time? It didn't take a rocket sciencetist to figure out he did something from what Dally let slipped.  
"Umm… I hear Jazz calling me, got to go man."  
"Dall wa…" That was all I could get in before he hung up on me. "If I wasn't mad because Finn did something stupid I would so call him whipped." I say to myself before my phone starts to vibrate. I look down to see the name Rachel pop on the screen. "Great timing Ray," I say to myself before seeing what she texted.  
_"Hey I need to tak 2 u, it's important. -Rachel" _FinallyI get some answers!_  
"K B, c u then. -Noah"  
"Thanks u rock. –Rachel" _Okay there is no way I smiled when she texted that. Thank God Jay, Dall, and Ernie aren't here. They'd never shut up. _  
"I know but what's so important? –Noah"  
"Let's just say it has something to do with Finn. –Rachel" _Well that proves my theory that Finn did something stupid. I'm going to kick his ass when I find out what.  
_ "What did the idiot do this time? –Noah"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. –Rachel" _Why must all my friends refuse to tell me anything unless it's in person? Okay that would be a dumb question for Finn. Well then again it might just be an easy question for him._  
"Alright, whatever, c u in 10. –Noah" _I text her before grabbing my jacket, grabbing my keys, and getting into my car. Just as I put my keys into the ignition and start my car Rachel texted me back._  
"K c u in 10. –Rachel" _"Well this is going to be." I think out loud as I drove down the street. Why I drove I don't know because it literally only took me 10 minutes to get to her house, alright I got all green lights and didn't follow the speed limit because if I did it would have taken at least half an hour but that's beside the point. I get out of my truck and walk inside (Rachel gave us all a key) to find Rachel dressed in a tank top and sweats with her hair in a pony tail and her usually beautiful brown doe eyes are red and puffy so I know she's been crying. But what I don't understand is why I see a smile on her face? I mean I love her smile but if Finn did something really stupid to make her cry usually I would come over to find her watching some sappy romance movie with a tub of vegan ice cream. Not a smile and a phone. I give up trying to figure it out and just sit down beside her and wait for her to finish talking to whoever she is talking to.  
"Great, thank you so much. Well I got to go, bye." She says before hanging up and turning towards me with that thousand watt smile of hers.  
"What got you in such a good mood when I talked to Dallas it sounded like something big happened between you and Finn?" I asked her because I knew something was up.  
"Dallas told you? I'm going to kill him!" She said sounding very annoyed.  
"Relax Rach, he only slipped enough to tell me Finn did something really stupid that really hurt you." I told her before she started to tell me what happened and by the end of the story I only had one thing on my mind. "I'm going to kill him." I said before making my way to the door only to have small, delegate, yet somehow very strong hands hold me back.  
"No Noah don't kill him," Rachel told me before having me sit down again.  
"Why shouldn't I and why are you so happy if you got your heart ripped out?" Man why is this girl so confusing all the time!  
"Because if Quinn thinks she won and if Finn think he can cheat on me and get away with it they have another thing coming," she tells me before getting up to get something off the table. Man I love it when her eyes get like that, it's like the darker she acts the darker her eyes get. Usually her eyes only get like that when she's planning… nice. I almost feel bad for them now. Wait what does she have in her hand.  
"These are the first step in my plan." Alright how does she read my mind like that? Wait aren't these…  
"Transfer forms?"  
"Yep, figured if I'm going to get those two to back off I'm going to need some help," she tells me looking me dead in the eyes. Man I just want to… moving on.  
"So having all our friends transfer to McKinley, that's your plan? Help me out here." I'm so lost on how this is going to work as revenge.  
"It shows I don't need Finn and I told you this is only step one, step two I'm going to show him what he lost, step three I'm going to sing a very special song in Glee, and step four I'm going to humiliate Quinn like she did to me, and I'm going to need all the help I can get," she tells me before taking my hand in hers. Man I love it when she gets all evil like this.  
"Alright I'm in just tell me what I have to do." What? She's my best friend I'd do anything for her. Thank God again that those three aren't here.  
"Just be yourself, be my best friend because right now I'm really going to need you." Alright at least I know I don't have to be Puck towards her now. My life just got better.  
"Okay I hated your idea to save my rep anyway, no rep is worth losing you," wait I just realized what I said, "You know because you're my best friend." Yep I'm in the clear.  
"Yeah, so I called Tasha and she's calling the others and I got permission from their parents so everything's set, now we just have to wait until Monday to put the plan in action." And for me and the guys to punch Finn enough times that he'll go to the hospital. What, she said don't kill him she said nothing about hurting him. Well I'm already over here might as well.  
"So what are we watching tonight," Hey I got nothing else to do might as well watch something with her.  
"Well I'm not in the mood for a movie, how about we watch The Nanny?" Better than watching Funny Girl for the thousand th time. Plus Fran Dresser may have an annoying voice but the show is really funny. Hey don't judge me she's made me watch it before.  
"Works for me," I told her before getting up to turn on the TV. When I sit back down she rest her head on my shoulder and wrap my arm around hers. Man this is perfect I'm whipped by a girl I'm not even dating. I can hear the guys from here. But hey fuck them.

**And that was chapter two please tell me what you think, and you might get to see who the hell Noah and Rachel are taking about in the next chapter but hey until then, GO LISTEN TO ICON FOR HIRE! No one I know know the bands I listen to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, yippee! Hey that rhymed. It was lame but it rhymed. Anyway I can't believe how popular this story is. I've only done two chapters so far and I already have 32 things, not including the five reviews, in my inbox for this story. Anyway to the story!**

_(Rachel's POV)_

Well that was an interesting way to wake up in the morning. I wake up to find a blanket on me and I was certain that wasn't there when I fell asleep, I don't even know when I fell asleep. But that happens a lot on weekends because my dads usually put one on me when I fall asleep on the couch. Then I found my best friend asleep under me as I was lying on top of him, but that not something new since whenever we watch something at night we usually find ourselves in this position when we wake up in the morning, so basically every other Saturday night we fall asleep and be like this Sunday. But the weird thing is when your dog who was outside last night is found asleep right next to the couch then wakes up and jumps on you and your best friend, and he ain't a small dog he is a small black lion. That's who you find yourself with your face in your best friend's chest. And that's when Noah wakes up.  
"Hey I don't remember ordering a wakeup call." He says very sarcastically as he pets the dog on top of us.

_(Noah's POV)_

Huh. I fall asleep having a dream like this (minus the giant dog on top of Rachel) and wake up to the dream. Good boy Ralph, good boy. **(I had to do it.)**

_(Rachel's POV)_

"Morning to you too," I say with equal sarcasm. You know this isn't that bad position to wake up to. Wait what am I thinking I just got my heart ripped out last night and this is my best friend Noah. "Alight Ralph down boy," I say to him before we both get up. "I should call Kurt after breakfast, I've been wanting him to meet the gang for awhile, I guess now is a best a time as ever."  
"Yeah and if you don't get him in on your whole plan and tell him what happened last night he'll be very confuse on why you are ignoring Finn and trying to ruin Quinn, not to mention hurt that you didn't tell him about the gang." He told me. Wow he said a lot and none of it was crass but all good advice. "Hey can you make breakfast?" And there's the Noah I know.  
"Sure what do you want?"  
"How about some of those amazing pancakes of yours?"  
"Sure but you do remember they are vegan pancakes?" I ask him as I walk into the kitchen and start getting all the stuff I need.  
"Your point, they're still good." He says as he grabs the bowl I was reaching for above my head. We end up cooking breakfast together and after eating he had to go home although his mother never seems to be mad at him when he forgets to call and ends up staying that night here. Maybe it's because it's happened so many times no one cares anymore. But now I need to talk to Kurt. But first… "Hey Tash could you call Jazz and tell her to meet us at Tropical Jungle?"  
"Sure Angel," I can always count on her to not ask questions.

"Great, oh and tell her we'll be having one more person with us." I tell her before hanging up. Then I dial Kurt's number I know he's not going to be happy with his brother when he hears what happened, I hope this doesn't ruin their relationship.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt."  
"Oh hey Rachel, what's up?"  
"Well something huge happened last night but I want to tell you in person how about I pick you up and we'll go get smoothies, besides they're some people I want you to meet." I tell him.  
"Gossip, people, and smoothies? Sounds fun I'm in."  
"Great I'll be there in 20." I tell him before we both hang up.  
I go up to my room to take a shower and change. After showering I change in to a white ruffle dress, leather jacket, and ankle length black boots. And of course my angel wing necklace. I never leave the house without it, I usually hide it under my clothes when I'm at school. Anyway I grab my keys and leave the house in my black mustang convertible, what I can't have a muscle car? It only takes 15 minutes to get to Kurt's house and thank God Finn's car isn't there. I don't think I could handle seeing him right now, plus it will put my plan in gear to soon since he's never seen me in my real clothes. I honk the horn a few times before Kurt comes outside.  
"Hey Rach, what are you wearing?" He asks me as he got into the car. "Did you go shopping without me?"  
"Don't worry Kurt I didn't go shopping without and this," I say as I gesture to my outfit, "Will all be explained when we get to Tropical Jungle."  
"Tropical Jungle? I've never been there before, I didn't even know it existed." He told me as I started the car and started driving.  
"Not a lot of people from school do they are to focus on coffee and slushies, frankly I prefer smoothies." I tell him.  
"Really? So anyway what is it you need to tell I've been dying to know since you called me." He told me very excitedly.  
"I'm not saying a word about it until we get there. Oh and we're going to be meeting two others there." I said.  
"Okay, hey have you noticed how weird Finn has been acting at school?" I try to hide how much that stinged, but surprisingly it didn't sting as much as I thought. Weird.  
"Yeah I've noticed," I said and I could tell my voice darkened a bit so I quickly changed the subject to the new fall line. For awhile we just really talked about nothing in particular until we got there. When we both got out of the car we hooked arms and walked inside. I saw an African American girl with straight raven black hair with a blue streak in it and dark brown eyes wearing a jean demy skirt with black leggings, black convers, a Fireflight concert T shirt, a beanie, and a jean jacket. Next to her sat a curly haired brunette with black, cat eye rim glasses wearing a Green Peace T shirt, a rainbow Toto with black leggings, ankle length boots, and a leather jacket. In other words my two best girl friends Jazz and Tasha.  
"Hey Rachel over here." The brunette, Tasha, says as she waves me and Kurt over.  
"Hey guys," I say as I walked over to the table with Kurt following behind me. I can't see his face but I'll bet anything that he looks very confuse.  
"Hey Angel, girl you look amazing," Jazz told me as I sat down. I then gestured Kurt to do the same and he did.  
"Thanks Jazz, guys this is Kurt my best friend at McKinley, Kurt these are my best girl friends in the world."  
"Hey I'm Natasha Green, but everyone just calls me Tasha."  
"I'm Jasmine, Jasmine King, but all my friends call me Jazz."

"I'm Kurt." They all said before shaking each other's hands. "So how do you guys know Rachel?"  
"You kidding, we three go back to Kindergarten, we met when some kids were making fun of Tasha's glasses and me and Rachel stood up for her, been best friends ever since," Jazz told him before giving me and Tash side hugs. We broke our hug in time for our smoothies to get here.  
"There's my favorite girl power group," Ronda, our 42 year old waitress and mother figure. She spent a lot of her life taking care of us. "Here's your Mango A Go GO," she said handing a smoothie to Jazz, "Your Kiwi Paradise," handing it to Tasha, "Your Cherry Berry," handing it to me, "And for you I guessed Caribbean Passion," she said handing one to Kurt.  
"Thanks Ronda." I said handing her the money.  
"No problem baby." She said before leaving to tend to another costumer.  
"Alright girls enough of talk we need to get down to operation revenge." Tasha told us as we drank our smoothies.  
"Revenge for what?" Kurt asked looking confusingly between the three of us and sipping his smoothie.  
"You didn't tell him," Tasha asked me.  
"I was going to tell him when we got here." I told her.  
"Tell me what, fill me in here," Kurt asked. I then told him everything that happened last night. "Finn did what?!" Kurt asked very angrily. "Oh Rachel I'm so sorry, I can't believe I didn't know, and in my own house."  
"It's alright Kurt it's not your fault." I told him.  
"Yeah it's this Finn guy's and that blond, bimbo, bouncing pair of pom poms," Jazz said.  
"Try saying that five times fast," Tasha said, "Anyway that's why we're getting revenge, no one hurts our girl and gets away with it."  
"And no one plans revenge better than our girl," Jazz said.  
"And you can help." I told him.  
"Tell me the plan." We spent the rest of the day explaining the plan to Kurt and basically making him an honorary member in our group of girl friends. Today was fun and all but tomorrow its war.

**And we've met two out of the five friends I've made and the next chapter is Monday so we're finally going to get them to school and get to see Finn some Finn bashing. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and I've noticed I've gotten a lot of favs and followers for this story but not a lot of reviews so I'll need at least 10 reviews or no new chapter, sorry but I want some feed back here if that's okay. Well until next time, I'M AWAKE AND ALIVE! Man I love that song! Skillet rocks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is chapter I wrote this while waiting for reviews.**

_(Rachel's POV)_

Today's the day and I feel great! I get up, shower, and change into black skinny jeans that look like I've painted them on, knee length black boots, a white T shirt with the word Free written in black with a picture of doves being freed from a cage, my leather jacket, and my angel wing necklace. I put on just enough make up to give my eyes this smoky look to them and lip gloss. Finn Hudson eat your heart out. I go to the kitchen to make myself a nice breakfast and lunch for later. I fill up Ralph's food and water bowl, pet him a couple times before grabbing my keys and book bag and walking out the door. I get into my car and start driving to school. On the last stop light before school I see a beaten up old orange van and I role down my window and honk my horn. When the passenger opens the window I see Jazz and Tasha driving. We share smiles and a wave before the light turns green and we both move forward. Once we get to the school. Park, and get out of our cars we link arms and stop at the door.  
"Now or never Angel," Tasha says.  
"No going back," Jazz tells me.  
"Who would want to?" I say before all three of us walk through the doors of McKinley. Once we walk in I can see all the guys' stares lading on us. No surprise there with the demy jean skirt, black laggings, plain black T shirt, jean vest, and black convers Jazz is wearing. Not to mention black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black fuzzy ankle boots, blue recycle shirt, and of course glasses Tasha is wearing. (She really cares about the environment) I tell them how the guys are looking at them but Jazz has a different theory.  
"Girl they're not looking at us they're looking at you," she whispers to me.  
"Or all of us, but mostly you," Tasha tells me before we walk into the administers office to get their stuff.  
After getting their stuff we go to our lockers which are all next to each other we just start talking when I ask… 'Where are the guys?"  
"They said they'd meet us here." Tasha told me right before who would walk up but none other than Finn Hudson.  
"Hey Rach you look great," Finn said as he reached to take my hand before I pull it away.  
"Thank you Finn, now go away," I tell him.  
"What?" Finn asks confusedly, what else is new. "Rach what's wrong?"  
"Oh I think you know." I tell him.  
"No I don't," he says, "Come on Rach I don't know what I did but can't we talk about it?"  
"No we can't." I tell him.  
"Hey white boy why don't you just walk away and save her the trouble," Jazz tells him.  
"Excuse me but this doesn't concern you," he tells her which I sure didn't like.  
"Actually Finn as one of my best friends it does concern her," I tell as he is starting to piss me off.  
"Friends? You don't have friends." Finn said causing my eyes to widen, Tasha's mouth to hang open, and Jazz to mumble an…  
"Oh no he didn't."  
"That came out wrong." Finn said.  
"Ya think," I ask him sarcastically. "Oh wait you never think."  
"Burn."  
"Nice one girl."  
"Rachel what's gotten in to you?" Finn asked me as if something is wrong with me.  
"Nothing, just figured some things out," I told him.  
"Come on Rachel let's just talk this out," he said. As he was about to grab his arm before he was grabbed by the shoulder.  
"The lady said leave," a boy about 6'1 with jet black hair, brown eyes wearing a white v neck, jeans, a leather jacket, and sneakers told Finn. In other words my friend Dallas. Behind him was a boy about 6'2 with brown hair that hung an inch or two above his shoulders was wearing a red flannel, blue jeans, and sneakers, my friend Jason Matthews. And next to him stood an African American boy about 6'1 as well with dark brown eyes and a shaved head in a blue button up shirt, dark blue pants, and sneakers, my last guy friend Ernest (Ernie) Robinson, no relation to Jackie Robinson it's just a very common last name **(Well it is)**. And last of all are Noah and Kurt although Kurt is standing next to Jason and Noah is standing next to Dally. Probably getting ready to punch Finn in the face.  
"And who are you?" Finn asked angrily pushing Dallas off him.  
"I'm one of Rachel's friends same goes for them," Dallas told him pointing to the others behind him.  
"And if you know what's good for you you'll walk away now," Ernie told him before cracking his knuckles.  
"Hold up since when is Noah your friend?" Finn asked me angrily. **(Babygate happened but I don't think I can figure out how to put Beth in this story but Shelby might come in)**  
"Since basically birth get with the program." Noah said stepping in front of Dallas. This won't be good.  
"Funny my friends usually don't throw slushies on me since the start of freshmen year." Finn said taking a step forward. Then Noah loses it and grabs Finn by the collar and hoists him against the lockers.  
"Look that wasn't my idea, it was Rachel's stupid plan to protect my rep but now my rep is destroyed, do I care? Not really, but I do care about Rachel and if you don't leave her alone so I will…"  
"Noah that's enough, let him go," I interrupt Noah and put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. He lets Finn go and steps back and tries to calm down. I walk up to Finn and grab my book bag that I dropped when he went to grab my arm. Before I turn to leave I say one more thing to Finn. "If you don't understand, you will during Glee." I tell him before turning my back towards him and walk away. From the corner of my eye I see blond and red, no doubt Quinn. I hope she saw that because if she thinks she won anything she is so wrong.

_GLEE _**(I didn't know what to do for the rest of the day.)  
**_(Quinn's POV) _

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing," I heard Mercedes say as she talked to Tina and the other girls.  
"Not to mention she blew off Finn, what's that about," Tina asked.  
"And Noah's been very protective towards her today, I wonder if they became friends." Brittney said.  
"Forget that, did you see the guys she was with?" Santana asked. But she has a good point what are hot guys like those doing with Man Hands and those two girls, you think even two losers like them would no better than to hang out with a freak like RuPaul. And those clothes I mean I knew she had no taste in fashion but come on. Finn that was understandable but I didn't think she'd do it like that, I was expecting tears or something. And what is up with Noah he's suppose to still be hanged up on me not hanging out with Man Hands. And here she comes now, and with Kurt and Noah and her little group. When they all sat down Finn came in and sat next to me, I hope this at least stings. After about 5 minutes Mr. Shue walked in asking if anyone had a song for today and of course Rachel raises her hand.  
"Yes Rachel," Mr. Shue said calling on her.  
"Actually Mr. Shue I have a song and my friends would like to addition," Man Hands said. Who cares?  
"The floor is yours Rachel." Mr. Shue tells her. Yeah we get it she's your favorite, get on with it.  
"Thanks Mr. Shue," she said as she got up to tell the band her song. For some reason they all smiled. The music started to play and… she isn't.  
_(RACHEL'S POV)_

Let's hope this hurts. I share knowing looks with the guys and Noah gives me a hidden thumbs up. I wink back before I start to sing._  
(Rachel)  
__Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,__  
__and she's probably getting frisky...__  
__right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink__  
__'cause she can't shoot whiskey... _ _  
__Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,__  
__showing her how to shoot a combo...___

_And he don't know..._ I look right at Quinn and Finn for this. Finn looks confused but Quinn looks mad. _  
___

_That I dug my key into the side of his__  
__pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,__  
__carved my name into his leather seats...__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...___

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _Finn is slowly starting to make a connection. And I do mean slowly. I look around the room to see the confuse faces of the Glee club, Finn and Brittney, and the people who understand have their mouths slightly opened and staring between me, Finn, and Quinn. For some reason Santana has this guilty look but I try to ignore it as the second verse comes in.__

Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
__white-trash version of Shania karaoke...__  
__Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"__  
__and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,__  
__Right now, he's probably dabbing on__  
__3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...__  
__And he don't know... _I look straight at Finn for this part and then make a quick glance at Quinn and I think he's got it.  
_  
__That I dug my key into the side of his__  
__pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,__  
__carved my name into his leather seats,__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...___

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.___

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,__  
__'cause the next time that he cheats...___

_Oh, you know it won't be on me! _I look towards the gang to see them dancing a bit and having fun as the others slowly start to join, except for Quinn who is fuming right now and Finn who just sinks deeper into his seat. I then star the last verse.  
_  
__No...not on me__  
__'Cause I dug my key into the side of his__  
__pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,__  
__carved my name into his leather seats...__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...___

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.___

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...___

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

I finish the song and all my real friends start to clap, Noah was evening cheering. The others sit back down and look between me, Finn, and Quinn again. I look towards Mr. Shue to see a concern look on his face. I give him a smile telling him I'm okay. He just smiles back and ushers me to sit down.  
"Alright Rachel that was very good, now how about we get to those additions," he says as Dallas, Jason, Ernest, and Jazz gets up.  
"Hey I'm Dallas, this is Jason, Ernest, and Jazz," Dallas tells and of course Quinn has to say something.  
"Wow your parents must really hate you to give you names like those." I roll my eyes.  
"I was named after Dallas from The Outsiders, you know one of the characters that died, my mom really loved the message of the book and was impressed that a girl in high school wrote it."  
"I was named after Ernest Green, the first African American to ever graduated from an all white school in Little Rock, Arkansas."  
"My dad just loved comics and named me after Jason Todd." Whenever he says that I just can't help but laugh a little.  
Jazz walked over to the band to tell them the song they were going to sing, I already know what it is and it fits their voices perfectly.

_Dallas,__Jason, _**Ernest, **_**Jazz  
**__**Hook**__**  
**__**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**__**  
**__**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**__**  
**__**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**__**  
**__**Like a G6, Like a G6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly**____**like a G6**__**  
**_

**Gimme that Mo-Moet****  
****Gimme that Cry-Crystal****  
****Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild****  
****Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop****  
****Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop****  
**  
_Hell Yeaa__  
__Drink it up, drink-drink it up,__  
__When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk__  
__They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk__  
__When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk__  
_  
_**Hook**__**  
**__**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**__**  
**__**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**__**  
**__**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**__**  
**__**Like a G6, Like a G6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**__**  
**_

_Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz__  
__Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib__  
__This is how we live, every single night__  
__Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly__  
_  
_Hell Yeaa__  
__Drink it up, drink-drink it up,__  
__When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk__  
__They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk__  
__When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk_

_**Hook**__**  
**__**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**__**  
**__**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**__**  
**__**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**__**  
**__**Like a G6, Like a G6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**__**  
**_

**Its that 808 bump**, _make you put yo hands up__  
__Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_  
_(You can't Touch this)__  
_**Its that 808 bump**, _make you put yo hands up__  
__Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_  
_(You can't Touch this)__  
_**Hell Yeaaa**, _Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_  
**Hell Yeaaa**, _Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up___

_**Hook**__**  
**__**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**__**  
**__**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**__**  
**__**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**__**  
**__**Like a G6, Like a G6**__**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**__**  
**_ By the end of the song everyone was dancing, having fun, Mr. Shue didn't even call the song out on being inappropriate for school!  
"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say, welcome to New Directions," Mr. Shue said as everyone, minus Mercedes for some reason, started to clap. Me loudest of all. As the four sat down Tasha got up to do her song.  
"Hey I'm Tasha and for this song I'll need the help of my best friend Rachel Berry," she said as she motioned me to get up.  
"Tash we didn't rehearse a song," I told because no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't tell me what song she was doing.  
"Don't worry about it, you'll know it when you hear it," she told me as she told the band the song and gave me a microphone. Once the music started I knew she was right. I knew this song by heart. It was the first song we ever sang together.  
_Rachel _**Tasha, **_**both  
**_

_I waited for you today__  
__But you didn't show, no no no__  
__I needed you today__  
__So where did you go?__  
_  
_**You told me to call**__**  
**__**Said you'd be there**__**  
**__And though I haven't seen you__**  
**__**Are you still there?**__**  
**_  
_I cried out with no reply__  
__And I can't feel you __**by my side**__  
__So I'll hold tight to __**what I know**__  
__**You're here**__, and I'm never alone _I know I'm starting to cry and so is she. We start to dance gracefully around each other. We stop back to back as Tasha's part started._  
_**  
****And though I can not see you****  
****And I can't explain why****, **_why_**  
****Such a deep, deep reassurance****  
**_**You've placed**_** in my life **We close our eyes and turn around to face the other placing our hands together and start doing the same movements as if there is a mirror in front of us.

_**Whoa, we cannot separate**_  
**'Cause you're part of me****  
**_**And though you're invisible**_  
**I'll trust the unseen **We separate and start dancing around the room gracefully.**  
**  
_**I cried out with no reply**__**  
**__**And I can't feel you by my side**__**  
**__**So I'll hold tight to what I know**__**  
**__**You're here, and I'm never alone **_We__come together again and place our hands together above our heads.

**We cannot separate****  
****You're part of me **We do this whole rainbow thing making a rainbow movement with our hands still touchingand bring them in with our eyes closed.**  
And though you're invisible****  
****I'll trust the unseen **We interlock our hands before the chorus broke out.

_**I cried out with no reply **_We spin out and face the Glee clubbers while singing the chorus with our hands still holding the other.  
_**And I can't feel you by my side**__**  
**__**So I'll hold tight to what I know **_We let go and face the other._**  
**__**You're here, and I'm never alone **_After we draw on the word alone we are both smiling, crying, and we go into a hug.  
As I hug my best friend I hear everyone start clapping. We turn towards them to see most of the Glee club clapping and crying, exception Quinn. Mr. Shue walks over to us, eyes glassy, and begins to talk.  
"All I have to say is this, Tasha welcome to New Directions and I think we have our duet for Sectionals what do you guys think?" He turns to ask the club and there was a chorus of yeses, "Well there you have don't you two change a thing," He says turning back to us.  
Me and Tasha return to our seats were we are welcomed with pats on the backs, hugs, and once I sat down Noah, who is sitting behind me, put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a bit. My heart didn't just fluttered a bit, it didn't.  
"Alright guys now that we have five new members why don't we go into our homework," Mr. Shue says as he writes Disney on the board, "Alright what makes Disney famous?"  
"It's channel?" Tina asked.  
"It's amusement parks?" Finn asked.  
"Everything it does other than live action movies with the few exceptions?" Jason said.  
"Yes," Mr. Shue said pointing at Jason causing a few people to laugh a bit. "But the thing that stands out above it all is its animated movies with their music, so this week you are all going to pick a song from a Disney movie and perform it, you are allowed to do a solo, duet, or a group number, and with that said you are all excused." He said dismissing us. I already know I'm doing a duet and I already know who I'm doing it with.  
"Noah," I call him causing him to stop.  
"Yeah Rach?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do the project with me."

"Sure I was going to ask you to do it with me anyway."  
"Great why don't you come to my house at 8 and we'll get started," I told him before kissing his cheek and walking over to my car.  
_(Noah's POV)  
_ "Well, that went well" I said to myself as I lifted my hand to touch the spot she kissed.  
"And the award for the most whipped guy of the week goes to Noah Puckerman!" I hear Dallas say from behind me in that stupid announcer voice he does.  
"Shut up." I tell him. I start walking to my truck with those three knuckleheads walking behind me.  
"So you going to tell her?" Ernest asked me.  
"Don't know what you're talking about, Ernie."  
"You know, are you going to tell Rachel you like her or are you going to propose to her with a Ring Pop like you did at that picnic thing your Temple does like you did when we were seven." Jason said.  
"Okay one we were seven, and two I don't like Rachel," I tell them.  
"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt bro." Ernie said as we all got into my truck. Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't like Rachel, do I? No that's stupid. She's my best friend, sure I like talking to her, hearing her sing, hanging out with her, and I like her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes light up whenever something… oh great. I rest my head on the steering wheel and groan.  
"And he's figured it out!" Jason yelled.

**And there's chapter four I hope you all liked it and I decided its going to be five reviews instead of ten. And give me ideas for songs everyone one should sing I already got Rachel and Noah's duet and Jazz is going to do a solo but I need some more ideas. Until next time, NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN! Yeah I'm a comic geek.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here it is chapter five and I have songs for Noah and Rachel, Dallas and Jazz, Tasha, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittney, Ernest and Jason, but I need songs for Artie, Sam, Finn, Quinn, Matt, Mike, and Kurt. So please help! Anyway to the chapter!**

_(Dallas POV)  
_

"What do you mean you're not going to tell her?!" I ask and yell as we all walk into Puck's with Mike, Matt, and Artie coming in behind us since they just showed up. We all agreed to come over to Noah's house for Halo. And I just found out my best friend is the world's biggest idiot!  
"Tell who what," Mike asked confused as to what we're talking about.  
"Gentlemen brace yourselves Noah loves Rachel," Jason said before a chorus of duhs echo through the living room, "You didn't let me finish, he loves her but he isn't going to tell her."  
"What!" Is yelled out by the three and I can tell they think he's as big of an idiot as I do.  
"Look one I don't love Rachel I just like her, a lot." Noah started before being interrupted by Ernie.  
"Dude come on you've been in love with her since she beat up that sixth grader in the second grade because he said something about your dad." He told him. You sometimes hate, but you got to love the man of logic.  
"She did that?" Matt asked sounding shock. No surprise there they just met the real Rach and they probably thought she was this helpless girl when she was really a registered weapon. No joke that's how tough she is, you got to love black daddy for teaching her martial arts so well.  
"Yep, hey wasn't that the same year Noah proposed?" I asked the other two.  
"Wait Noah proposed?" Artie asked.  
"With a ring pop, I think mama Puckerman has the tape somewhere…" Jason trailed off as he was interrupted by Noah.  
"Anyway," he said sounding very annoyed, "It's not like I'm never going to tell I like her, shut it Jason," he said before Jason was given the chance to say anything about him loving her not liking her, "It's just she just got out of her relationship with Finn a few days ago, she just found out he cheated on her, which reminds me we need to go beat him up later."  
"Agreed," we all said at the same time.  
"Anyway," he continued, "I don't want to pressure her into another relationship so soon, plus she's my best friend I don't want to mess something up and lose her forever." He tells us. I can understand where he's coming from. I had the same fears with Jazz. She was my best girl friend and now after I actually gain the courage to ask her she is my girlfriend.  
"Dude you know as well as anybody that I know what that feels like, but look at me now, I got the girl of my dreams…" I started.  
"And is whipped by her," Jason said earning him some laughs and of course a glare from me.  
"And I couldn't be happier, dude you've always been the one to take risks well this is one risk that you need to take." I tell him.  
"I'll think about it okay, come on let's just play I've got to be at Rachel's at eight," he said before sitting on the couch turning on his system and taking a controller.  
"Well good news is you already got the whipped thing down," Mike said causing us all to laugh and Noah to tell him to shut up. Before I take a controller an idea pops into my head.  
"Hey guys I need to make a call real quick, just start without me," I tell them before going into the kitchen and taking out my phone. "Hey Tasha, I need a favor."

"What is it Dally?" She asks.  
"You know the whole Disney thing Mr. Shue assigned?"

"Yeah, what you need a partner?"

"No, me and Jazz already doing one but I think I know a song you can sing."

"What?"  
"Have you've seen the looks Noah gives Rachel?"

"So you've noticed too?"

"Well they are hard to miss."  
"True that but I also seen the look on Rachel's face when Noah does those little things, you know like hug her, puts his hand on her shoulder, comforts her, she looks like Honokaa came early and the sad thing is she doesn't even notices it." Man this girl is like the perfect spy when it comes to this stuff.  
"Yeah well you know that movie, The Little Mermaid?"  
"I see where this is going and I'm in, this might just be the push they need."  
"You rock Tash." I tell her before we both hang up and I walk back into the living room. Dear God please let this be the push he needs.

_(Time skip) (Noah's POV)  
_

Okay I totally destroyed the guys at Halo but that's nothing big. I've seen Rachel beat them, well and me but the girl is just good. Aright it's probably one of the hottest things I've seen her do. Not counting when she plays pool, or poker, or when she actually goes into a pool. Man what's wrong with me I've never thought of Rachel this way before. Have I? Maybe I have and just never noticed until the guys brought it up. Wait when did I get to her house? Oh well I was driving here but still. I get out of my truck and walk inside. I am able to smell something from the kitchen before walking upstairs. Guess she thought we could eat after this, man why does she always have to be so thoughtful. When I get to her door I see it close. Please God don't let her be changing, I don't think I can hold back anything if she is. Luckily she isn't just looking through a bunch of music sheets on her bed in a very tight tank top and I can tell she's not wearing a bra and pajama shorts, how is it this might be worst?  
"Hey Noah, come on," she said as she patted the part of her bed next to her. Yep this might be worst.

"Hey so what you looking at?" I asked her as I sat down. Has she always smelled like strawberries?  
"Just some songs, it's really hard to find a duet that doesn't involve it being a love duet for Disney," she told me. Honestly I don't see anything wrong with that.  
"We could always do one, I mean it's not like it would mean anything," okay that was probably the biggest lie I've ever told anyone.

"Yeah I guess we could," wait why does she look a little disappointed. I'm probably just seeing things.  
"Yeah so what song were you looking at?" I ask her.  
"A Whole New World from Aladdin," she said before showing me the music. Has she always been this close to me since I got here?  
"Well you want to run through it," I ask her. She simply nods and gets up to find the music for the song. Man never notice how nice an ass she has. Okay why is it so hot in here. I need to take off my jacket. Well the only thing that did was leaving me without a jacket on and my guns out. The music starts and it's my part first.  
**Noah,**_ Rachel, __**together**__  
_  
**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?****  
****I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride****  
****A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming****  
**_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you__  
__Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky__  
__A whole new world  
_**Don't you dare close your eyes**  
_A hundred thousand things to see_**(Hold your breath, it gets better)**  
_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far I can't go back  
To where I used to be__  
_**A whole new world**  
_Every turn a surprise_  
**With new horizons to pursue  
**_Every moment red-letter_  
_**I'll chase them anywhere  
here's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**__**  
**_**A whole new world**___A whole new world__**  
**_**That's where we'll be** _That's where we'll be_  
**A thrilling chase**  
_A wondrous place  
__**For you and me  
**_

Wow that sounded great and… when did we get so close? When I finally realized what was going on I find myself pressed against Rachel. I didn't even notices I was walking towards her! Curse her stupid beautiful doe eyes! Wait why is she standing on her toes, why am I'm bending over? Why are both of our eyes closing? This is bad, this might be really bad. I can't kiss Rachel! At least like this. I got to think of something.  
"I got to go, my mom wanted me to watch my sister," I told when our faces were just a couple inches away from each other. Man she has no idea how much I just want to kiss her right now!  
"Oh umm, okay," she said as I went to grab my jacket off her bed. When did we even get off her bed? Wow that sounded bad. And now I got that picture in my head. Note to self take a really cold shower when I get home. "So how was the song?"

"Good but not really us." I tell her. Well that and it might not be such a good thing if we almost kiss in a room that has Finn in it at the moment.  
"Yeah you're right," she tells me looking a little uncomfortable. Of course I can't blame her. "How about we meet in the auditorium at lunch tomorrow?"  
"Yeah that sounds great I'll um… see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Noah."

"Night," I tell her as I leave her and go to my truck. Once I get in truck I just can't help but look up towards her window. I turn away and start the truck. When I pulled up my drive way to my house I completely forgot what I was going to do, I just kept thinking of Rachel the whole way here. How beautiful her eyes are, how weirdly shiny her hair gets, how her smile seems to light up a room, how she looks great in anything, how great it would have been to just kiss her when she was sitting on her… right cold shower. After taking 30 minutes in a very cold shower I just lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling.  
"What just happened?"  
Great looks like the guys are right. I don't like Rachel, I'm in love with her. Why does life have to be so complicated? I mean I've know Rachel my entire life. Even though we were in pajamas and two years old she is tactilely the first girl I've ever slept with. I remember we were each other's first kiss. We kept hearing everyone talking about theirs and just wanted to get it over with. It was probably the best kiss I've ever had. She's always been the easiest person to talk to. She knows every embarrassing thing about me and doesn't give a crap. Last year when everyone was worried about Finn and sorry for Quinn **(Noah and Rachel didn't date they were just secret friends so this is season two but I couldn't put Sam in here and keep Matt because I wanted Matt in here) **she stood by me, of course she was and is my best friends so of course she would. But she was willing to tell Finn and be hated by the others for me. No one knows that I asked her to do it. Of course I didn't think everyone would hate her for it and think she was selfish. Rachel getting Finn was just a side bonus for her. I still get to see Beth but as Rachel's little sister not as my kid which in a way might be better. Shelby went over to Rachel's house after adopting Beth and told her that she realized that Rachel would always need a mom and Rachel was more than happy to accept.  
She stays at Shelby's apartment every other week. I don't think I've ever seen Rachel so happy then the moment she told all of that happened. I was the first to know. I just don't understand how Rachel went from being my best friend to basically the love of my life in just a weekend! How did everything get so screwed up?!  
_  
(Rachel's POV)_**  
**

"What just happened?" I ask myself as Ralph walked into my room and went onto my bed. I sit down on my bed and rest my head on his fur. I just can't believe we almost did that. I need someone to talk to about this. Tasha? No she'll just tell everyone else. Kurt? Ditto. I love those two but they are the biggest gossips I've ever met. They can keep a secret if you tell them to but I'll tell them tomorrow, same for Jazz. Ronda? No she'll just tell me to do what my heart tells me and my heart is never very clear. I know…  
"Mom?" I say as she picks up the phone.  
"Rachel honey what is it?" she asks me.

"Something really big just happen and I really need a mature woman to talk to." I tell her.  
"Honey you know you can tell me anything but if it's really that big then I would have thought you'd call… wait you said mature never mind. What happened?"  
"Yeah well I'm going to tell them tomorrow but I needed to talk to you first and… me and Noah almost kissed."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, we were just practicing a song for a Glee thing and it just happened… well almost."  
"Rachel I'm having trouble seeing the problem."  
"Hello mom I just got out of a relationship today, plus he's my best friend I couldn't possibly have feelings for him, could I?"  
"Sweet heart that's something only you can know, but it's not impossible to fall in love with your best friend."

"I know that but me and Noah? I know every embarrassing thing about him." I say before my mom interrupts me.  
"And do you care?"

"Well no. But still say if I do like Noah he's my best friend and if I mess something up I'll lose him and that would probably hurt more than finding out that Finn cheated on me."  
"Rachel I think you might of just answered your own question."

"What?" Did my mom go crazy?  
"Well by admitting that losing Noah would be worst than losing Finn you're saying you care more about him than Finn, someone you've said you loved."  
"Well yeah I care about him more we've been best friends since practically birth and I wouldn't risk losing that for any boy."

"Even if that boy is Noah?"

"Well I…"

"Sweet heart I can't tell you what you're feeling you've got to listen to what your heart is telling you."

"But my heart doesn't give me a straight answer."

"It never does it can only guide you, I have to go Beth is starting to fuss, think about what I told you." My mom said before hanging up. I groan and fall back onto my dog.

"Ralph why do I feel like I'm in a bad live action Disney movie?" He just barks as if to say, "How should I know? I'm a dog not Walt Disney."

**Well here's chapter five I hoped you liked it "A Whole New World" will not be their song and please help me think of songs for the people I listed above. Who else agrees that Disney should stick to animation because live action is not their strong point with the exceptions of Lemonade Mouth, Alice in Wonderland, and a few others I don't feel like listing and I find that they over killed Air Bud. The first few where awesome but it all went downhill when they started talking and the Air Buds got their own movies. Disney you are over killing it why don't you realize this!? Well until next time, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**


End file.
